Antibodies typically comprise a homodimeric heavy chain component, wherein each heavy chain monomer is associated with an identical light chain. Antibodies having a heterodimeric heavy chain component (e.g., bispecific antibodies) are desirable as therapeutic antibodies. But making bispecific antibodies having a suitable light chain component that can satisfactorily associate with each of the heavy chains of a bispecific antibody has proved problematic.
In one approach, a light chain might be selected by surveying usage statistics for all light chain variable domains, identifying the most frequently employed light chain in human antibodies, and pairing that light chain in vitro with the two heavy chains of differing specificity.
In another approach, a light chain might be selected by observing light chain sequences in a phage display library (e.g., a phage display library comprising human light chain variable region sequences, e.g., a human scFv library) and selecting the most commonly used light chain variable region from the library. The light chain can then be tested on the two different heavy chains of interest.
In another approach, a light chain might be selected by assaying a phage display library of light chain variable sequences using the heavy chain variable sequences of both heavy chains of interest as probes. A light chain that associates with both heavy chain variable sequences might be selected as a light chain for the heavy chains.
In another approach, a candidate light chain might be aligned with the heavy chains' cognate light chains, and modifications are made in the light chain to more closely match sequence characteristics common to the cognate light chains of both heavy chains. If the chances of immunogenicity need to be minimized, the modifications preferably result in sequences that are present in known human light chain sequences, such that proteolytic processing is unlikely to generate a T cell epitope based on parameters and methods known in the art for assessing the likelihood of immunogenicity (i.e., in silico as well as wet assays).
All of the above approaches rely on in vitro methods that subsume a number of a priori restraints, e.g., sequence identity, ability to associate with specific pre-selected heavy chains, etc. There is a need in the art for compositions and methods that do not rely on manipulating in vitro conditions, but that instead employ more biologically sensible approaches to making human epitope-binding proteins that include a common light chain.
In addition, therapeutic antibodies, e.g., bispecific therapeutic antibodies, have some limitations in that they often require high doses to achieve desired efficacy. This is partly due to the fact that antibody-antigen complexes are internalized into the endosome, and are targeted for lysosomal degradation in a process called target-mediated clearance. Thus, there is a need in the art for methods and compositions that lead to more efficient antibody recycling, e.g., bispecific antibody recycling, and prevent degradation of the antibody by promoting dissociation of antibody-antigen complexes in the endosomal compartment without compromising the specificity and affinity of the antibody toward the antigen.